The Newbies Have Returned
by DeadXombie
Summary: Ace, Lyna, and the gang have returned. With more unexpected surpises, including a very surprising pregnency and the death of someone ...With crazyness at every turn, what will Ace and Lyna do? As i said befor, my friend wrote this and he no FF acountXD


Chapter 1: The return of Ace

Ace's POV: Well it's been two years since i left the village and now i'm finally going back to the village "it's good that we are finally returning to the village" i said "yes we are and your right Ace it's nice to finally return to the village" he said "i cant wait to see everyone again" i said "i'm sure they'll all be happy to see you again Ace" he said.

At the Gate of the Village

Hokage Tsunade's POV: "I see them in the distance and to think those two years have gone so fast" i said happily "your right Lady Hokage it is good that i'm back" he said happily "well your faster then last time Ace" i said noticing how fast he is now "well i trained him like he wanted" Kakashi said as he ran up.

Ace's POV: I'm finally back in the village and i haven't seen Lyna yet "oh hey Gai sensei" i said as i ran up to Lyna's father "it's good to see that you're back Ace" he said "well i was wondering where Lyna is right now i want to see her badly right now" i said "well there is a problem" he said "what's the problem" i asked worriedly "well while you were gone Lyna got into an accident that put her in a coma and she is still in the hospital" he said

"i must see her now" i said "ok i'm coming with you i want to go and see Lyna again" he said "ok" i said.

At the Hospital

Sakura's POV: As Ace and Gai entered the room i said "i've tried everything to heal her and it is working but this is a gamble if she lives or dies" "NO!" Ace yelled "i don't want her to die" Ace said "well we don't know if she will live or not only time will tell" i said trying to calm Ace down.

Ace's POV: "Can i please have some alone time with Lyna for now atleast" i asked "sure you can" Sakura said "yes ofcourse you haven't seen her in two years" Gai said "thank you" i said noticing my voice crack a little after i was alone in the hospital room with Lyna i went over to her bed, i knelt down before her bed and kissed her on the forehead "i know she felt the kiss" i thought to myself. After what seemed to be one hour i heard Lyna's sweet voice saying "hi there Ace i'm glad you are back" "i promised you i'd be back" i said "yes you did promise and i'm happy you kept that promise too" she smiled as she got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Lyna there is something i would like to ask you" i said "ok what is it" she asked "well we've known eachother since we were kids and we've been dating since we were sixteen and i was wondering if" i said as i got down on one knee "oh Ace i know what you are getting to" she said "Lyna will you marry me" i said as i pulled out a black velvet box.

Lyna's POV: After Ace had proposed to me i had already found my answer "yes Ace i will marry you" i said as he opened the black velvet box.

Inside the black velvet box was a ring with a diamond in the middle and small emeralds surrounding the diamond "it's beautiful Ace" i said as he slipped it on my finger "i know it is just like you" he said.

Chapter 2: Telling the parents

Ace's POV: When i woke up the next morning i went in to the kitchen where my mom and dad were "morning mom, morning dad" i said happily "morning son" they said in unison "you seem happy this morning son" my mom said "i'm guessing it has to do with Lyna in which case i know you two are getting married" my dad said with a smile on his face "how did you know dad" i asked "well Lyna's parents just called and told us what Lyna told them about you proposing to Lyna" he said "oh and what did they think" i asked "they said it is a good idea because they knew Lyna had found that special someone in her life and it seems it's you" he said "well what do you both think" i said "well son we think it's a good idea that you two will get married so we will allow it" my mom said "thank you mom and thank you dad i love you both" i said happily "we love you too son" they said in unison.

Lyna's POV: "Mom i'm going to go find Ace so we can talk about how to organize the wedding" i said "ok but make sure your home by 6:00 so we can have dinner" my mom said "ok mom" i said "bye" she said "bye" i said.

After i found Ace we decided to hold the wedding in three weeks "so it's a good idea isn't it" i asked hopefully "yes it is a good idea" he said "i also found something that might make you happy Lyna" he said "what would that be Ace" i asked "i managed to find a house for us here in the village so if we decide to have kids, we could move in to that house instead of a small apartment" he said "funny thing mentioning kids it turns out when i was in the coma i was three months pregnant" i said hoping he wouldn't be mad "really" he said "yep and i'm so happy" i said "i am too Lyna so do you think we should tell our parents" he said "yes i think we should" i said.

Ace's POV: After we got our parents to Lyna's parents apartment my dad asked "why did you call us hear son" "well me Lyna have to tell you all something" i said "well what is it" Lyna's dad asked "well it turns out i um" i said before being cut off bye Ace "well it seems that Lyna is three months pregnant" i said finishing for Lyna "really" they all said in unison "yep it came to a surprise for both of us" Lyna said "that's great" they all said in unison just then they realized what they said "what" Lyna's dad and my dad yelled as they fainted "oh wow" Lyna's mom and my mom said queitly then my dad and Lyna's dad woke up.

"But there is a minor setback to Lyna being pregnant" i said "what would that be" Lyna questioned "well since you are pregnant you will need to retire from being a ninja" i said "i-is that t-true m-mom, d-dad" Lyna stuttered "i'm afraid Ace is right Lyna you will need to" Lyna's mom said "and i'm sure Ace will retire as well won't you Ace" Lyna's dad asked "yes i will indeed need to retire" i said "well if it's the only option i will retire" Lyna said "Lyna we will go to Lady Hokage's office tomorrow and tell her we need to retire" i said "ok i'll see you tomorrow Ace" Lyna said "ok Lyna" i said as i gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The Next Day at Lady Hokage's Office

Ace's POV: "You ready to go in Lyna" i asked "as ready as i'll ever be" she said. We knocked on the door to her office when we heard Lady Tsunade say "come in".

So we entered her office as she greeted us "hi there Ace, hi there Lyna" "i heard you two are getting married" she said "yes your right we are getting married" i said happily "so is there a reason you two needed to see me" she asked "well yes there is a reason Lady Tsunade" Lyna said.

Lyna's POV: "Well it turns out i'm pregnant and we came so we can retire from being ninja" i said "well that can be arranged but do you two really want to retire" she asked us "yes we are sure because we don't want to get killed on missions and i hope you understand" Ace said "yes i understand just sign these papers and you have officially retired" she said "ok" me and Ace said in unison. With that we finished signing the papers and left.

Chapter 3: A wedding to remember

Three Weeks Later

Ace's POV: Well it's finally the day of the wedding and i was standing in a room before the wedding starts "man i'm so nervous" i said "what's there to be nervous about Ace all you do is say i do then you two can kiss and then you two are married it's as simple as that" Drake said "Drake is right Ace you shouldn't be nervous we are your right hand men and we will make sure you aren't nervous" Tetsu said "yes we will make sure of that" Avian said "thanks guys i really appreciate that" i said happily.

Lyna's POV: "Man i'm probably just as nervous as Ace is right now" i said "there is no need to be nervous" Ikara said "Ikara is right everything will be alright Lyna" Shikari said. Just then my mom walked in "Lyna it's time to start the wedding" she said "ok mom" i said so as we got out there i saw Ace in his tuxedo and he saw me in my dress then i whispered to him "you look good" "you don't look bad yourself" he said.

After The First Few Vows

Priest Ninja's POV: "Do you Ace Hyuuga Uzumaki take Lyna to be your wife" i said "i do" he said "and do you Lyna take Ace Hyuuga Uzumaki to be your husband" i said "i do" she said "i now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" i said.

After The Kiss

Ace's POV: "Well its official you're my wife now" i said happily "and you're my husband now" Lyna said happily "yep i'm very happy about that too" i said "so when do we move in to the new house" she asked me curiously "how about tomorrow" i said "that would be perfect" she said happily as she kissed me again "but ofcourse we will need to get help moving our stuff out of our parents houses" i said "i'm sure our parents would help us with that" Lyna said "yeah i guess your right" i said happily "i love you Lyna" i said smiling "i love you too Ace" she said giving me another kiss on the lips.

Chapter 4: Moving into the house

The Next Morning

Ace's POV: I woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen as usual "morning mom, morning dad" i said "morning son" my parents said in unison "well i guess this is my last day living here" i said with a little sadness in my voice "don't worry son you're moving into your own house with the one you really love" my mom said "yes son you should be happy that you and Lyna are married now" my dad said "yeah your right but me and Lyna do have a small problem" i said "what would that be son" my dad said "well I do need help moving mine and Lyna's stuff into the house" i said "hmmm that is a problem son but i'll help you and Lyna" my dad said "thanks dad" i said "no problem son" my dad said.

Lyna's POV: "Morning mom, morning dad" i said happily "morning sweetie" my parents said in unison "well i move into the new house with Ace today" i said a little sad "don't be sad sweetheart you can always come see us when the baby is born" my mom said "yeah your right mom" i said "so do you need any help moving your stuff Lyna" my dad asked "yes dad i will need help moving my stuff and i know that Ace said his dad will help as well" i said "ok let's start moving your stuff" my dad said "ok" i said.

At The New House 

Ace's POV: "So Lyna you ready to move all our stuff into our new house" i asked "yes i am" she said "well this shouldn't be too hard Shadow Clone Jutsu" me and my dad said making clones "ok clones time to move all of this stuff into the new house and make sure the bed goes into the biggest room upstairs" i said "ok" all the clones said.

After everything is in The New House 

Lyna's POV: "Well all we need to do now is just settle into this house" i said "yes you're right and soon it won't be just two of us, it will become the three of us once the baby get's here" he said "yeah that's true" i said "but when do we find out what the gender of the baby is" he asked "we will find out in two months" i said "ok" he said "i love you Ace" i said as i gave him a kiss on the lips "i love you too Lyna" he said as he kissed me back.

Chapter 5: And the baby is a girl

Two Months Later 

Ace's POV: "Lyna are you ready to go to the hospital and find out what the gender of the baby is" i asked "yep i'm ready" she said "ok" i said.

At The Hospital

Sakura's POV: "Hi there Ace, hi there Lyna" i said happily "so Lyna you ready for your ultrasound" i asked "yep" she said.

After The Ultrasound

Lyna's POV: "Well Sakura what did the ultrasound tests say" i asked "well the tests are positive and it seems you are having a girl" she said "really" i said "yep" she said "Ace will be so happy" i said "i'm sure he will be" she said after i left the ultrasound room i walked up to Ace to tell him the news "so did you find out the gender of the baby" he asked "yep i did and it's a girl" i said happily "really hmmm that's great" he said happily.

Back at Home

Ace's POV: "Well all we need to do now is wait another four months till the baby is born" i said "it'll be a long four months of waiting" she said "yes but i will be by your side when the baby is born and you'll have nothing to worry about you'll be fine" i said "yeah you're right, we may only be eighteen but we can take care of a kid that's for sure" she said.

Lyna's POV: "Why don't we just go and relax on the couch together" i said getting a little tired "yeah that's a good idea" he said then all of the sudden i yawned "Ace can i rest my head on your lap" she asked "yes ofcourse you can Lyna" he said "thank you" i said "no problem" he said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Chapter 6: Jade is born

Four Months Later

Ace's POV: Well it's been four months since we found out Lyna's having a girl and anyday now that baby could be born "good morning Lyna" i said happily to my beautiful wife "hey there handsome" my wife said "well anyday now you can have the baby" i said "speaking of the baby can you get me to the hospital now the baby is coming" my wife said calmly "yes ofcourse right away" i said.

At the Hospital

Ace's POV: "Hey Sakura" i said "hey there you two" she said "is there anything i can do for you two today" she asked "well actually yes there is" i said "what would that be" she asked "well the thing is that Lyna has gone into labor and we need a room fast" i said "ok right this way" she said as she lead us to the room what seen to have been sixteen hours the screaming stopped as Sakura walked out of the room and up to me "well the baby has just been born" she said happily "is the baby healthy and may i go in and see my wife and daughter" i asked "yes the baby is healthy and you may go and see them" she said.

In the Hospital Room

Lyna's POV: As my husband walked in i said "hey Ace look what we had" i said "i noticed she has my eyes and your hair color but i'm sure she will turn out like you" he said "don't worry there is a chance she could turn out like you" i said "we'll find out once she's grown up but that won't happen for awhile and by the way our parents are here do you want me to go and bring them in" he asked "yes that would be fine" i said happily as i yawned after he brought them in they were happy to see their new niece "wow she's cute" my mom said "yes she is" my dad said "well she looks like both of you" Ace's dad said "and i hope you two are happy with your new daughter" Ace's mom said "thanks everyone" me and Ace said. "So what's her name" they all asked "her name is Jade" i said.

Chapter 7: Just the three of us

Ace's POV: The next morning i awoke to the sound of crying "i'll get her hun just go back to sleep" i said as i got up "thanks" Lyna said in a very sleepy voice "i need all the sleep i can get after sixteen long hours of going through labor" she said as she was falling back to sleep "yes i know" i said as i gave her a kiss on her forehead "please wake me up in another six hours so the three of us can have brunch together" she said fully asleep now "ok" i said as i left the room.

Lyna's POV: "After Ace left the room i went back to sleep i started dreaming", "this dream was no ordinary dream in this dream was what Jade would look like when she is older", "wow she does look like me and Ace and it seems she will act like me and i know that Ace doesn't mind that she acts like me he's just happy we've got a beautiful daughter to look after".

Ace's POV: After i left the room i went into Jade's room to see if she was ok "hey there sweetheart you ok" i asked "gaaaa" Jade said "i'm guessing you're hungry my little munchkin" i said "goo" she responded "i'll take that as a yes" i said.

Six hours later

Lyna's POV: As i was sleeping happily i heard the voice of my husband saying "it's time to get up beautiful" i yawned then i said "thanks for waking me up has it been six hours already" "yes it has" Ace said "ok" i said.

Ace's POV: "So honey what you would like to eat" i ask Lyna "how about some bacon and toast" she said "i think that's a good idea" i said.

After brunch

Lyna's POV: "That was very good" i said "yes i think so too" he said happily "well i'm going to go to the store to get groceries and i'm sure you can look after Jade" i said "yes ofcourse i can" he said "ok i'll see you two later" i said "bye" he said "bye" i said.

Ace's POV: After she left i heard Jade crying again "you ok angel" i asked hoping she wasn't sick "oh you just want your bottle don't you" i asked "gaaaa" she said so i put her on the couch and started making Jade a bottle when all of the sudden the phone rang i answered the phone and it turned out to be Tetsu "hey Tetsu" i said "hey Ace so how are you Lyna and the baby doing" he asked "we are doing just fine i'm just making a bottle for Jade right now" i said "so the baby's name is Jade" he said "yep" i said then all of sudden i heard a loud thump followed by the sound of crying "oh that can't be good" Tetsu said "no it isn't good" i said "well i got to go so talk to you later Tetsu" i said "bye" he said as he hung up so i ran to go and see Jade lying on the floor with a large cut across her arm "oh no" i said as i ran to get a towel after i got the towel i put it against her cut to stop the blood then i heard the door to the house open followed by the words "my baby" my wife said in horror.

At the hospital

Lyna's POV: Me and Ace are in the waiting room right now and we were very worried "what happened to Jade" i asked worriedly "well i was making her a bottle and then the phone rang it was Tetsu so we started talking and..." he couldn't finish his sentence "and what you think it's ok to leave our new born baby on the couch near the coffee table alone" i said angrily "no i know it's not ok i never meant to do that" he said "well you know what i don't care what you have to say you are now not aloud in our house for eight months for what happened and this is your entire fault" i said angrily "fine" he said with sadness in his voice.

Sakura's POV: "Well Lyna, Ace your baby is fine she just needed some stitches" i said "ok whatever i'm leaving" Ace said as he ran out of the hospital with tears falling down his face "what's wrong with Ace" i asked Lyna "i honestly i could care less why he's sad besides i already know" Lyna said angrily "ok then what's wrong with him" i asked her "well the reason Jade go hurt was because he was on the phone and Jade got hurt and he should have put her on her blanket on the floor and not the couch near the edge of the coffee table and now i say it's his entire fault for not keeping an eye on her" she said even more angrier then before "i'm sure it was only an accident" i said trying to calm Lyna down "well it's too late for him to apologize i already kicked him out of the house for eight months and i will not trust him with the baby for awhile" she said "well if you think that's the right decision keep thinking about that if it was or wasn't" i said "ok i will" she said as she left the hospital.

Chapter 8: Loneliness 

Ace's POV: Now i'm thinking why she said what she had to say those four words still echo in my head "it's your entire fault" "those words hurt so much" i thought all of the sudden i saw Tetsu run up to me "hey Ace Lady Hokage wants you to go to her office immediately" he said "ok i'll head their now" i said sadly.

At Lady Hokage's office

Ace's POV: As i entered Lady Hokage's office i noticed Shikamaru, Neji, Choji and Kiba were there "you wanted to see Lady Hokage" i asked "yes i did need to see you i have bad news Ace your father had died on his previous mission" she said "he died" i said silently "yes i'm sorry he did" she said "we tried everything to save him" Shikamaru said "yes we did" Choji said "but it wasn't enough to save him" Kiba said "Ace your mother is devastated right now and i'd say she needs comfort so i think you should go and comfort her" Neji said "yes i understand thank you for telling me Lady Hokage" i said with my head down "ok and the funeral will be held eight months from now so i'm sure you'll be there" she asked "yes i will" i said "thank you, you may leave now" she said.

At home

Ace's POV: "Hey mom i'm home" i said sadly "oh hey son" my mom said with tears falling down her face "so i'm guessing Lady Hokage told you what happened" my mom said with her head down "yes she did" i said "son why aren't you at home with Lyna right now" my mom asked "well it's a long story" i said even more sad "well i'll listen to your long story" she said "well long story short Jade got hurt Lyna blames me and kicks me out of the house for eight months" i said this time fully crying "oh son i'm so sorry" my mom said "Lyna is right it's my fault and i'm the worst father ever" i said as i ran out the door "please son come back" my mom called but i didn't here her.

Eight months later

Lyna's POV: I feel very lonely and Jade won't stop crying maybe kicking Ace out of the house was a bad idea then i heard a knock at the door so i opened the door to say Ace standing at the doorstep with his head down and his eyes were all red and puffy from crying alot "listen Ace i'm sorry for kicking you out of the house and for blaming you for what happened to Jade" i said "it's ok" he said "i'm the worst father ever and my dad just died on his previous mission and now i have gone into a deep depression" he said all at once.

Chapter 9: One long explanation

Ace's POV: After Lyna let me back in the house i told her "i need some alone time right now" "ok i'll come in later and you can explain to me what happened" she said "ok that will be fine" i said.

Lyna's POV: After i left the room i started wondering will Ace be ok "mommy will daddy be ok" Jade asked worriedly "i don't know Jade daddy is really sad right now" i said "ok" Jade said sadly "Jade you don't need to be sad because daddy is sad" i told her "i'm just worried about daddy" she said "don't worry we both are" i said.

One hour later

Ace's POV: "Hey Lyna" i said sadly "so you ready to start explaining to me what's going on" she said "i guess so" i said "ok here's what happened after i left the hospital Tetsu came and told me to go to Lady Hokage's office so i went to Lady Tsunade's office she had told me that my father had died on his previous mission and so i went to my mom's house and she was sad as well as i was so i ran out of my mom's house and here i am now" i said with tears falling down my cheeks "please don't start crying i don't like it when you are sad" Lyna said sadly "so daddy your saying grandpa Naruto is dead and will never come back" Jade asked "i'm sorry Jade" i said sadly with more tears falling down my cheeks then all of the sudden i felt Lyna kissing me on the forehead and Jade kissing me on the cheek "what was that for" i asked "it was to make you feel a little happier" Lyna said "thank you" i said "your welcome daddy" Jade said.

Lyna's POV: "So when is the funeral going to be held" i asked "the funeral will be tomorrow" he said "ok so we will be going to the funeral" i said "yeah we have to he's my dad and i want to be there to comfort my mom" he said sadly "don't worry i'll be there for you when you need comfort" i said "thank you" he said "your welcome" i said as i gave him a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
